Martin
Martin is a minor character in Death of the Outsider. He is encountered during the mission The Bank Job. Biography Martin is a jovial and genuinely friendly man. He is employed as a guard at Dolores Michaels Deposit & Loan Bank, where he is in control of the security room. If certain actions within the bank have to be triggered, employees have to give the respective security code to Martin before he allows the action to happen. This includes moving the vault, entering the security room or calling bank director Michaels. ''Death of the Outsider'' During Billie Lurk's infiltration of the bank, Martin will be located in the security room where he will make occasional broadcasts. One of these broadcasts is an invite for all employees to a meeting room above the lobby, where they want to celebrate the birthday of one of their co-workers. As Martin cannot leave the security room, he soon makes a second broadcast telling his buddies to save him some cake. If Billie has previously neutralized the employees with laudanum, Martin will be found asleep on his desk. Billie Lurk can wake him by using the microphone in front of the security room. Martin is taken aback that he fell asleep and is glad that Chief Peña did not find him like that. If Billie demands to be let into the security room, Martin will refuse to let her in without the correct password. If Billie has retrieved the codes from Peña, Martin will open the door. After having done so, Martin asks Billie not to tell Peña that he was asleep at work. If Billie has not doused the guards with laudanum, every guard will be awake. In this case, Billie can overhear a conversation between Martin and a co-worker. Although the other guard was inside the security room just minutes ago, Martin refuses to let her in again as she does not have the password. Martin tells the guard to find Chief Peña for the new codes, which change every guard shift. The guard will then leave to find Peña and Billie can use the microphone to talk to Martin and give him the codes. If Billie has reached the vault controls with Martin awake, he will contact her via loudspeaker after she has moved the vault. He claims that moving the vault is unscheduled and demands an explanation. If Billie tells him that she is just testing the mechanism, Martin will mutter that nobody in this bank tells him anything but he accepts and leaves Billie alone. If Billie reveals that she is robbing the bank, Martin will alert the guards and call them into the security room. If Billie refuses to answer, Martin grows suspicious after some time and calls in the guards anyway. Trivia *It is not necessary to encounter Martin during the mission. Instead of entering the security room, Billie can shoot a hagpearl through a window onto the vault control mechanism, lifting up the vault without waking Martin. *Martin is the author of the Note to Anselma, in which he welcomes a new employee at the bank and offers to help her if she has any questions. Category:Death of the Outsider Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Grand Guard